


i’ve grown tired of this body

by hearty_anon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearty_anon/pseuds/hearty_anon
Summary: tubbo figures themselves out (with some help)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 383





	i’ve grown tired of this body

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the creators in the work are uncomfortable with this type of fic, i will take it down/alter it !!  
> title from body by mother mother

he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Eret had said that he might be trans but... he didnt feel like a girl, so how could he be?  
tubbo looked himself up and down then closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he would look like with a dress, longer hair, and makeup. And it was almost correct.  
he huffed and turned away from the mirror. what does he want to look like? what does he want?  
if he wasnt a girl, and he wasnt a boy, what was he? it’s not like there’s anything else.  
he turned back around to face himself in the mirror. it wasnt like anything was wrong, he was completely fine with the way he looked. wasnt he?  
sure, there was that time he wore a skirt and felt whole but that was just for a joke. it was supposed to be funny, not cause a crisis.  
“boys can wear skirts! it was probably just a fashion thing,” tubbo muttered to himself. maybe he should talk to eret again.  
tubbo sat back down on his bed, opening discord.  
Eret had sent a goodnight text to the group server just minutes before. Tubbo sighed loudly and flopped down onto his bed.  
“who else is there? niki? tommy?” he runs through the options in his head, settling on tommy.  
his hands shake as he types out a dm to tommy.  
tubbo: i need help  
tommy: ?  
tommy: you okay?  
tommy has started a call  
“what’s up?”  
“i think i might be trans.” tubbo blurts out. he slaps a hand over his mouth while tommy’s end of the call is complete silence.  
“POG DUDE! ill add you to the group chat right now, hold on.” tommy shouts.  
“wha- group chat?”  
“yeah! me, eret, and niki have a group chat where we talk about gay shit!”  
“wait, wait, tommy what the hell are you talking about?”  
“what?” tommy asks as he adds tubbo to a gc called ‘gay ppl? in MY minecraft sever?’  
“why are you in a group chat where you talk about gay shit?” tubbo asks, reading the message niki sent a second ago  
niki: tubbo??  
“what do you mean? you know im- oh shit wait, no you dont.” tommy laughs harder than tubbo has ever heard him laugh. “im trans dude!”  
“are you- you could’ve led with that!” all he does is laugh harder.  
i dont know why i was so worried, tubbo thinks, tommy’s always been my best friend.  
he joins in laughing and types a message explaining to niki.  
tubbo: i tpld tommy i think im trans and he dragged me here against my will  
niki: OH!!! glad to have u here!!  
tubbo: :D  
“wait, wait, so you dont know yet? do you need any help?” tommy says as he stops laughing.  
“sure? i dont know.”  
“well for starters, what are your pronouns?”  
“he/him.” tubbo states bluntly, feeling like something’s missing.  
“he/him?” tommy asks gently, “you sure?”  
tubbo hesitates. you sure? he repeats in his mind.  
“i- um, yes?” he stutters.  
“ok, lets try this. this is my friend, her name is tubbo and i really like playing minecraft with her.” tommy says.  
tubbo groans, “why is this so hard.”  
tommy laughs slightly, “so, not he/him, not she/her, maybe you’re nonbinary? they/them?”  
“what’s nonbinary?” tubbo says with his head in his hands, embarrassed.  
“its like, not indefying with girl or boy so you’re nonbinary. out of the binary. i dont know how to explain it.”  
“oh.” tubbo says, smiling.  
tommy smiles, “my friend is so cool, their name is tubbo and i really enjoy talking to them.”  
their face lights up hearing the sentence.  
“thats- yeah thats great,” they yawn, “thanks, tommy.”  
“it’s no problem, tubbo.”


End file.
